The present invention is an advance in the art of structures for use in chewing gums that gradually release a flavoring agent while the gum is chewed. These structures can provide improved flavor releasing characteristics during the latter portions of chewing and can provide greater flavor recovery than conventional means of delivering flavoring agents. Normally, gum containing a flavoring agent will exhibit a very strong rapid flavor release in the beginning periods of chewing. After this initial flavor release, the flavor release dramatically decreases. The structures embodying the present invention can provide a significant flavor release during the later periods of chewing, when the conventional gum's flavor release has diminished. Additionally, by varying the composition of the flavor releasing structure, different flavor release characteristics can be obtained.